Arms of Safety
by xX-Crimson-x-Tears-Xx
Summary: Hermione is in a bad realationship and the two most unlikely people are there to comfort her.... I suck at summeries... just please read!
1. I

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Harry Potter, J.K.Rowling does:P**

**A/N: here's my first ficcy here. I wrote it as a poem first, but then I changed it into a story. Enjoy!**

**.Arms of safety.**

Everyday, it's the same story.

When surrounded by people, I put on a mask to hide my true feelings.

Not even those who I've known for throughout my six and half years at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry can tell that I wear a mask of fake emotions.

I'm in my seventh year at Hogwarts, and I'm Head Girl this year.

I was so happy.

One of the best things that came with being Head Girl is a separate common room to the Gryffindors.

I could finally have peace and quiet… well, except for when the Head Boy has his friends over, then it is hell.

Right now, I'm sitting in the Great Hall for dinner.

Every time I move my arm, it hurts. I try not to wince, but to no avail.

My boyfriend is sitting on my left, and my best friend is on my right.

I look to the opposite side of the hall and see two sets of eyes on me.

Storm grey and sky blue eyes catch hold of my honey brown.

These two are the only two that can see through my mask, unfortunately. They have yet to ridicule me about my being in pain, but it will come eventually, knowing them.

These to boys, I mean men, supposedly my enemies, can see through the mask that not even my best friend can, which truly confuses and kinda scares me!

I look into their eyes and I see that they are silently asking the questions that I would not expect from them.

'_What's wrong?_'

'_Are you ok?_'

I can not hold it in any longer. I stand from my place and run from the Great Hall, well aware of all the eyes that watch my retreating back.

As I run, I do not hear the footsteps that are following me. There are silent tears rolling down my face.

When I reach the Entrance Hall, and out of view of the people seated in the Great Hall, someone grabs my wrist in a tight grip and twists my arm behind my back, causing me to gasp with surprise and pain.

I know immediately _who _it is that has a firm grasp on my wrist.

He pushes me into an empty classroom and locks the door behind us. I turn and face him with the courage I do not have any longer and stare him in the eye.

His eyes are so full of fury, that it causes me the shiver.

There has been many a time when he releases him anger and frustration on me.

The upcoming war is affecting his mind and thoughts.

The people that surround us think that he is my knight in shining armour, my guardian, when he is really the dragon that he is supposed to be saving me from.

Merlin knows how much I just wish he would hit me so hard, that it would end it all.

Every time he hits me, he leaves a mark, but he never leaves them where people can see them. And here I thought he was dumb.

The first time I tried to tell someone, was the last time.

Before I could even speak, he came and sat next to me, grabbing my wrist tightly under the table so that no one would see.

Later that night, when no one was around he started shouting at me, telling me that he would kill me the moment I told someone.

He hit me so much, that the next morning I just stayed in bed, even though I had classes.

The first and last time anyone but myself and _him_ saw the bruises and scars was an accident.

**XxXxXx-FlAsHbAcK-xXxXxX**

_I stood under the shower head, the hot water pouring over my body._

_I grab the soap and softly was my body, careful not to push too hard on the bruises that cover my body._

_Once I was finished, I turned of the water and stepped out from under the water and wrapped myself carefully in a towel._

_I go over to the mirror and wipe away the condensation and stared at my refection._

_I could see form me waist up. I looked at my arms and saw purple marks._

_I looked away from the mirror and reached for my clothes, but them I remembered that I had forgotten my clothing, so I wrapped the towel a little tighter and walked to the door._

_I opened it slight and I could neither see nor hear anyone, so I stepped out of the bathroom and began walking down the hall towards my bedroom._

_I stopped walking when I heard a gasp behind me._

_I turned slowly and the blood drained from my face at the sight of the two people standing in front of me._

_Both of their faces had looks of horror and I immediately knew why._

_I started walking backwards and reached behind me for the door handle and opened the door._

_I walked in and started to close the door, but was stopped by a tanned hand on the door._

_I looked into his sky blue eyes and saw them filled with concern._

'_What happened?' He asked softly._

'_Nothing,' I muttered, trying once again to close the door, but was again stopped._

'_We're not stupid Granger!' A second voice said forcefully but not harshly._

'_It's none of your business!' I scream, causing them to jump, giving me time to quickly shut my door and look it._

_I collapsed onto my bed and started crying._

**XxXxXx-eNdFlAsHbAcK-xXxXxX**

Ever since then, they watch me like hawks.

They are the only ones that can see through my mask.

They are the only ones that can see the pain in my eyes.

They are the only ones that can hear the tremble in my voice.

They are the only ones that can the wince in my step.

A sharp slap brings me back to my harsh reality.

There is a coppery taste in my mouth and a sharp pain in my left cheek.

Hegrabs my wrist once again but harder. I try to pull away, but he just pushes me into the wall.

'What's wrong?' I ask, my voice trembling.

'Why are they always looking at you?!' He screams.

_Oh God! Oh Merlin! Please! If you can hear me, please help me_! My head screams.

I go to answer, but I'm stopped by his hand once again coming down on my face with so my force my head knocks into the wall.

'You fucking whore!' He screams. 'Why the fuck are they always look at you?!'

'I-I don-'

'Don't give me that! You are always wear slutty clothes like the slut you are! Did you Fucking sleep with them?!' He yells, kneeing me in the stomach, preventing me from answering.

I scream from the pain and double over, clutching my stomach.

He goes to hit me again, but is stopped by two pairs of hands on his arms that pull him back.

As they pull him away, I can see their faces.

Storm grey eyes full of lightning. Sky blue turned to raging waters.

I slide down the wall and pull my knees to my chest, and slowly rock myself backwards and forwards.

I can hear them hitting him. Skin hitting skin.

As I sit there, an arm wraps around my shoulders and I know immediately it's not _him._

He helps me to stand, and turns me to face him, but I look at the ground.

He places a finger under my chin and raises it so that I am looking him in the eye.

His storm grey eyes and no longer full of the fury and hatred I saw only moments before. Instead, there is sympathy and concern.

He wipes away the tears that still stain my face and kisses me softly on the forehead, soothing me.

He wraps his arm around my shoulders and I lean my head on his shoulder.

As he leads me out, I see _him_ slumped against the wall, blacks eyes, bleeding nose and bruises.

As I walk, I hear a voice say icily, 'Some friend you are!' before I feel the owner of the voice wrap his arm around my shoulders and look up.

His eyes are once again clear blue. No hatred, no anger.

I know immediately that I was safe, no matter how much people would tell me that I wasn't.

With these two boys standing by my side, nothing could hurt me.

**-xXx-**

**A/N: What did you think?**

**Please review!**

**xX-Crimson-x-Tears-Xx**


	2. II

**Disclaimer: see chapter one….**

**A/N: Heres chapter two….**

**Enjoy!!!**

**Arms of safety**

As I walked down the corridors with theirs arms around me, I was well aware of all the stares and glares we were receiving, but I didn't care.

I felt as though no one could hurt me when I was with them.

For some strange reason, I felt safer than I did when I was with Harry and Ron (before he became an arsehole). And I'm talking about two Slytherins…. Something is definitely wrong. But I don't want to think about it at the moment. I just want to enjoy this… safety, while I can.

But as I know, not everything is long-lasting (take my friendship with Ronald for example).

Just as we entered an empty corridor on our way to… wherever they were taking me, I felt someone's hand on my shoulder and I knew immediately who is was.

I stiffened.

Blaise and Draco (since when did I start calling them by their first names… that's right! When they saved me from that evil person… that's. Standing. Right. Behind. Me! AAHH!) Must have noticed since they looked down at me, but I didn't look at them. Instead I pulled myself out from under their arms and wrenched my arm from his grasp.

They looked at me for a second before they saw the fear in my eyes directed past them.

Standing right behind them, wand raised, and looking murderous was my now _ex_-boyfriend.

I started moving backwards to the other end of the corridor, looking back every now and then.

I looked back and saw Harry entering the corridor. I ran towards him and stood behind him, holding his shirt to keep him in place.

'Mione? What's wrong?' He asked me.

'Don't let him get me!' I whispered, wrapping my arms around myself.

'Let who get you?' he asked softly turning around to look at me.

He gasped when he saw the bruise on my cheek and the bruise on my wrist.

'Who did this?!' He asked angrily.

I pointed down the hallway to where Ron was now standing face to face with the two Slytherins, wand still raised.

'Malfoy!' He said viciously, starting to turn.

I grabbed his shoulder and shook my head.

He looked back down the hall a little confused.

He knew Blaise was quiet and was trying to work out if he was the one who hurt me and why.

'Zabini?' He asked.

I shook my head and whispered, 'They helped me Harry.'

Before I could say anything, he was running down the corridor to where the three boys stood.

Ron was standing there with a smirk on his bruised face, thinking that Harry was coming to help him.

Well that thought was wiped clear from his mind when he was grabbed by the throat and pushed into a nearby wall.

Draco and Blaise ran over to where I was standing to see if I was alright.

I was shaking and I was exhausted and most of all in pain.

I smiled softly and looked over to where Harry still had Ron up against the wall.

I heard him shout, 'Why the hell would you do something like that to her?!'

I felt so dizzy. Probably from the hits that I got today. And yesterday. And the day before.

Before I could hear Ron's answer, I fainted.

-xXx-

**A/N: Yes its short, and I'm sorry but that's the best I could get.**

**The next chapter will be up soon. Hopefully.**

**xX-Crimson-x-Tears-Xx**


End file.
